Perfect Wedding
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Caitlyn oneshot. It's the wedding of her dreams-everything's just as she'd always pictured it and she loves the groom with all her heart. There's just one problem... She's not the bride.
1. Chapter 1

**I was reading my "Before the Storm" oneshot earlier. It was the first time reading it over since I actually wrote it, so I didn't really remember it. I listened to the song with it and it really brought out the emotion. I almost cried!!!!!! **

**Needless to say, I had to argue myself out of writing a second part to it to make it have a better ending…. If you haven't read it and you like the song- check it out**

**And this oneshot is yet another Caitlyn story! She's the best female character in Camp Rock by far. Mitchie wins over her WAY too much in stories these days. Caitlyn deserves better. I have people who agree with me on this!...Lol.**

**Please leave me a little review! **

________________________________________________________________________

The groom was as handsome as could be, so she couldn't help but stare at him in awe.

The wedding music was being played and she was sure she was going to fall apart at the last moment.

Everything was going just as planned.

The wedding was exactly what she had always dreamed it would be.

It was the perfect wedding.

Except for one thing.

**She wasn't the bride.**

Caitlyn tore her eyes away from the groom to look at the bride walking slowly down the aisle. Ah, she was beautiful and Caitlyn only wondered why she couldn't be as gorgeous as she.

This was her dream the girl was living out right now. Caitlyn had always thought his wedding would be her wedding too. After all, they got along much better then the bride got along with him.

She'd give anything to be the beautiful one in the flowing white dress that people watched in awe. The one the groom gazed at lovingly as if seeing the most beautiful thing ever. The one to be with the groom for life. Forever and always. For better or for worse.

Afterall, she could take the hard times better then the bride could.

Caitlyn grit her teeth together, urging herself not to cry as her gaze returned to the groom. She felt ready to explode. The emotions were all mixed up inside of her, and normally that would be enough to keep her silent. Instead, something was different this time- it was like her emotions were shaken up and they were carbonated and ready to fizz over and make a mess.

Oh, how she loved the groom.

She'd give anything to jump up and shout it out to the room full of wedding guests. It would be interesting to see the bride and her family's shock. For a moment, Caitlyn wondered if the groom would even be surprised. She thought her feelings for him had always been quite obvious-in the most shy way.

"Can you really go through with this?" Jason whispered at her side. Ah, sweet innocent Jason always there to look after her and pick up the pieces when his brothers actions made her fall and shatter into three thousand pieces.

"Jason," she sighed, knowing what she should say to him, "I want him to be happy."

The pastor was beginning to "for better or for worse" speech and Caitlyn couldn't tear her eyes away from the groom. He was about to hand his life over to the bride and the bride wasn't her. Caitlyn bit her lip fiercely, knowing her life was about to become meaningless- as dramatic as that may sound.

"No." she gasped in a whisper, grabbing Jason's hand and gripping it as tightly as should could, "No, no, no. Jase, I can't do this!" she whispered in panic, "I can't let him do this to me. How can he do this?! I can't! No!"

Jason looked shocked at her sudden breakdown, and tried to get her to look at him but she wouldn't tear her gaze away from the groom-his younger brother-for even a split second. He didn't know what she was seeing, but it wasn't possible that she was seeing the same picture perfect ceremony as everyone else was.

The look on her face was plain enough that she was seeing something else. Something heart wrenching. Something deadly. Something she feared with her life and soul. Jason only clutched her hand tightly in the support he couldn't seem to give her. He could tell there was no comfort.

"No…" Caitlyn whispered weakly, the single word passing her lips again and again. "No…" she repeated in a soft tone, her eyes wide and tears streaming down her face. Jason wondered for a moment if there was something else wrong besides her heart being broken. There were signs in her expression of physical pain but he saw no blood.

"No." Caitlyn gasped as she was crying silently, her hand gripping his impossibly tightly despite her own violent trembling.

Jason felt helpless, knowing that he wasn't doing a thing with his trying to be comforting. This was something Caitlyn had to bear on her own, and he watched in pity as she starred at the groom still. The horror in her eyes would suggest she was watching the worst possible thing in the world.

Her wound was bloodless, hopeless, and helpless.

Caitlyn wished she was dead.

**Can't decide whether to leave it as is, or make another part to it and write a better ending. Caitlyn is just so broken up inside in this one that I feel sorry for her… Maybe I should write a second part and she finds someone else… I'm not sure yet…**

**Oh, and you had to use your imaginations for who the groom was! Who do you think it was? If I write second part, I will reveal the answer!**

**Review, please and let me know if you want another part to this! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**People requested a second part to this story, so here goes. Hope it meets your expectations! **

The preacher was talking on and on and Shane was beginning to get fidgety. He was never one with much patience, but at least he was waiting for a good reason.

"And do you, Shane Gray, take this woman to be your beloved wife, for better or for worse, through sickness and through health, to love and cherish her, as long as you both shall live?"

_Easy_, Shane thought to himself, grinning inside but looking completely serious on the outside. This was the part where he says "I do" and leaves with his wife, who was currently looking up at him with a broad smile.

He wasn't quite sure why he hesitated. Maybe it was because he was nervous, or felt suddenly too young to be getting married. Or maybe it had something to do with the memory of his father telling him not to go through with it if he wasn't absolutely sure. Maybe it was because his mom didn't look convinced when he had declared his fiancée was the only one for him. Maybe he hesitated because Jason was frowning deeply at him from the audience, or because Nate, of all people, was shooting him the most horrible glare.

Or maybe, Shane hesitated because at that moment, he caught sight of the petite girl seated next to Jason.

She looked miserable, and Shane's heart nearly jumped to his throat at the sight of the beautiful girl looking so heart wrenchingly dejected. Caitlyn's natural waves looked slightly messed as thought a hand had run through it several times recently. Her eyes were cold and she looked broken as she clutched at Jason's hand.

The preacher cleared his throat, giving Shane a pointed look that he felt, but Shane couldn't seem to clear his mind enough to get the two little words out. Feeling his own heart suddenly racing, his eyes remained glued to the pretty, broken girl that had tears running down her face.

"I…" Shane managed, knowing he had to say "I do." After all, he was the one who asked Mitchie to marry him. He was the one who brought all these people here, and they all expected him to say "I do." with ease and eagerness.

Caitlyn heard the first of the two words Shane was being waited to speak, and knew she couldn't last any longer. Yanking her hand from Jason's hard grip, she lifted her annoying skirts from her out of the way and stood.

She never did like dresses, and this was one wedding she could live without seeing. Ignoring the harsh looks she was getting for disturbing the ceremony, Caitlyn dashed down the aisle and outside.

"Where'd I park?" she muttered hoarsely to herself, wanting to get away from everything. Sighting her car, she kicked off her heels and left them behind as she dashed for the vehicle. Most likely sweet Jason or caring Nate would come after her, and she didn't want to face them yet.

Unlocking her door, Caitlyn slid into the drivers seat but couldn't seem to make any more progress before breaking down into harsh tears, her arms and head resting against the steering wheel.

By now, the couple inside would be happily husband and wife.

Hearing footsteps, Caitlyn kept her face hidden but peeked at the ground outside her open door when they reached her. She watched as the person only stood there, assumedly watching her in silence.

After a moment, the person-Caitlyn was guessing Nate- crouched down and she could see just enough of them to notice her high heels in one hand. It was definitely the worst day of her life, she decided through her overwhelming emotions.

"Cait?" the person whispered, a hand tenderly touching the back of her head a moment. Shaking her head, Caitlyn wished they'd just leave her alone to sob and sulk alone. Didn't they know by now-no one could make it any easier for her!

"Please look at me." He whispered, still crouched next to her, "It'll be okay."

"Okay?" Caitlyn snapped without lifting her face to look at him, "Okay?! You think everything's okay?! You're such an idiot! This stupid wedding ruined my life, alright?! I don't care how overdramatic that sounds! Just leave me alone-is that so much to ask?!"  
She didn't lift her head, but felt the gentle touch as he pulled her into his arms, clutching her tightly against his chest. Keeping her eyes squeezed shut, Caitlyn couldn't help but remember being a child and thinking that people couldn't see her if her eyes were closed. If only it were true right now. She didn't want any of the Gray brothers seeing he like this.

Resting her face against his neck, Caitlyn cuddled against his chest as they sat just outside her car. What a sight they must be at the moment, she couldn't help but wonder. They remained that way for a few moments, and Caitlyn suddenly stiffened, breathing deeply.

Just by the way he smelled, she knew it was Shane. _How strange_, she thought in the back of her mind, but was more focused on the fact that she was clinging to and had just poured out her feelings to the groom himself.

"I'm sorry." Caitlyn whispered, heartbreak in each word as she pulled back to look at Shane's face, "I ruined your wedding. Go back and be with…your wife." The words were agonizing just to say.

His expression softened and he only tightened his grip, "Caitlyn, you should have told me…"

At his words, Caitlyn felt the tears come again, and couldn't keep the sobs from shaking her body. There was nothing left to hide, he was seeing her at her worst now and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

"No, Cait, don't cry-please." Shane stroked her wet cheek, his eyes wide and worried, "Please don't cry."

"Let go, Shane." She muttered through her tears, "You're not supposed to be with me."

"Yes, I _am_." He disagreed, lifting his left hand to show the absence of a wedding ring, "I can't do that to you."

"No, no, no!" Caitlyn gasped in disbelief, "She's the one for you, Shane, you said it yourself-I don't want you to let her go just because I'm an overemotional freak and completely possessive of you."

Shane didn't reply a moment, stunning her by tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. If this were a fairytale, he would proclaim his undying love for her, both of them sitting there in the parking lot, clinging to each other.

"This isn't a fairytale, Shane." Caitlyn murmured in regret, one of her hands playing with the button on his dress shirt, "I know how this is going to end either way. Just go and get it done."

Neither of them moved, and Caitlyn dreaded his next act- pushing her from his lap and going back inside to get married. Why did she even bother coming in the first place? She hadn't known that her emotions would be uncontrollable…

Next thing she knew, Shane's lips were pressed against hers forcefully as if setting a point. Caitlyn couldn't get herself to resist, even though there was still the shadow of a fear he would return to the church and do what she dreaded.

She kissed him back almost violently, tangling her fingers in his soft, dark hair and pulling herself even tighter against him. How could this be happening on his wedding day? Was he still going to go back inside and Mitchie Torres would be Mitchie Gray soon?

It wasn't long before Caitlyn needed air but still regretted her decision to pull away in time to breathe. Her mouth burned pleasantly from where his skin had touched hers, but now Caitlyn felt a cold fear grip her.

"I love _you_." Shane stated breathlessly. She knew what she needed to say, what he was waiting for her to say. The words wouldn't form and her voice wouldn't come as she kissed his cheek.

"But Mitchie-"

"Would you forget about her?" Shane asked, almost in a sharp tone, "I have, so you should too."

"You said she was 'the one'" Caitlyn whispered, the memories all flooding back and paining her more then ever before, "You said she was your soul mate, the prettiest girl ever, the only girl you'd ever love…"

"I don't know what I was thinking." Shane shook his head slightly, "Maybe I was trying to fool myself. You're much better; I love _you_-not her."

"It hurt." Caitlyn breathed, biting her lip to keep it from quivering. She felt like such a stupid lovesick fool.

"I'm so sorry." Shane's voice cracked with emotion, gripping her impossibly tighter, "_You're_ 'the one', Cait, you'll always be 'the one', _you're_ my soul mate and the most _gorgeous_ girl ever, and I love _you_, and want to marry _you_…if you can forgive me."

"I love you." Caitlyn stated, voice and body shaking but eyes showing that she meant the words with every cell in her body, "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Never, Cait, I'm yours-please take me." Shane pleaded softly, eyes begging for her to say yes. She brushed away a tear from his cheek with a thoughtful expression.

"If you'll kiss me again." She whispered, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. The relief and joy Caitlyn saw on his face at her words was more then she had ever hoped or expected and she returned his kiss with equal passion and intensity.

It really was the perfect wedding-because now _she_ was the bride.

**It was long, corny, mushy, corny, cliché…did I say corny? Lol Okay, okay, so I still like it somewhat… How about you? Please review!**

**Oh, yeah! Woohoo! Bashed Mitchie again!**


End file.
